Erin's Path to Getting Jay Back
by ErinXJay
Summary: After Erin hit rock bottom, she decided that she needed him back in her life. She will do whatever it takes to get him back, including standing up to Voight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She had to see him. When she came out of the house, Voight put her immediately in a car headed for the district. She saw him for a brief second, never saying what she ever so wanted to say. After filling all the papers at the district, she headed upstairs to talk to Voight. She finally decided she wanted to keep her badge. It was a brief conversation as her mind was on someone else instead of Voight. Since one of the rules was that she had to stay with him, Erin went home with Hank. It was funny yet frightening to see that she was once again staying with Voight in the same house, and in the same room she occupied many years earlier. Being at Voight's house, she felt safe, but not as safe as she used to feel having Jay's arms cradled around her during the dark hours of the night. Jay. She couldn't keep him out of her mind the whole night. Even Voight knew something was wrong, but with the past events starting to unfold, he decided to look the other way and gave Erin the time she needed to come to terms with everything that had just happened.

After an old movie Hank made Erin watch with him, she was up to bed. Being in her same bed, with the same sheets she was frankly fearful of what was next on her path to a "normal life". She couldn't fall asleep the entire night until at 2am she was certain Hank was asleep. She knew she had to see him, it was just when, she wanted to see him. Knowing that she couldn't fall asleep, she left the house. It was all too easy for her to sneak out, as she had done it many before in the past. Once she was out, she didn't know where to go. She could go to Bunny's bar, or she could go her way on a walk around the city to her favorite place. She decided to talk a walk to the pier, overlooking the lake. It was her place to think. Once she got there, she didn't know what to do with herself. She couldn't decide where to go next. She didn't want to face her demons and actually think about what had happened in the past month. Especially with what happened to Jay. Once again her mind drifted off to his name. Jay. She couldn't get that name out of her head. She needed to see him. And she needed to see him now. The pier was not too far from Jay's apartment, so she decided to walk. Many times she had walked this sidewalk to Jay's house. She knew the way by heart. When she finally got there, she decided running up the stairs would be better than taking the elevator. After climbing 10 flights of stairs at a brisk speed she knew she was still in enough shape to be a cop. Walking to his apartment door was like second nature. She had been here too many times to not remember the direct way. Once she got to his door it finally hit her, is was 3am. But, since she was there, she decided she couldn't turn back and head home. So, she decided to knock, loud enough that Jay would here, but not too loud to wake up the neighbors. After about 5 minutes waiting, her reached her hand up again as to knock, as suddenly the door slowly but surely opened. But, it wasn't the person she was looking to see. It instead was Will. The look on Will's sleep deprived face told it all. He was overly surprised to see Erin standing right in front of him. Awake as an owl. After an awkward minute of Will's eyes getting used to the light in the hallway, he opened the door wide enough for Erin to come in. Once Erin walked inside the apartment, many memories of love cherished moments flooded back into her mind. Will sat next to her at the kitchen granite and offered her a cup of coffee. She agreed, as she knew it was going to be a long night. Getting right to the point, Erin asked where Jay was. Will smirked at this comment, as he knew the past with Erin and Jay. He didn't seem very hurt that Erin didn't want anything to do with him, except to know where her knight and shining Kevlar was. Will pointed to Jay's room, and mosied back to his room mumbling a good night to Erin. She sat and waited till she finished her coffee, as she didn't want to rush what was about to happen next. She walked inside to find…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She walked in to find Jay peacefully sleeping. She unnoticeably watched him sleep for about 15 minutes. She had to admit that she was enviably mesmerized. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Will walk into the room. As he put his hand on the back of her shoulder, she quickly turned around. He came in to tell her that he was leaving as his shift started in 30, and he needed to get down there. He then asked her if she could stay with Jay over his double shift. She then agreed faster than she probably should as it showed how happy she was that she got to spend the next 24 hours with Jay. Will then left, leaving Erin to hold down the fort while he was gone.

Erin quickly pulled out her phone to send a quick text to Voight saying that she wouldn't be in for work, and that she was helping Jay for the day. She knew Voight was have no problem with it, as long as his girl was taken care of and happy. After Erin sent the text, she continued watching Jay, as her eyes started to close. She knew she had to sleep, as she hadn't slept in over 24 hours, but she didn't want to intrude in Jay's bed. After about 5 minutes of debating where to sleep, she finally settled on Jay's bed. "There was nothing wrong with that", she thought. So, like many times before, Erin climbed into bed on the other side of Jay. She longed for Jay to turn over and cuddle with her, but she knew not to disturb him.

When Erin finally woke up at about 10am, she felt very cozy in Jay's bed. A sudden ding from her phone brought her out of pure bliss. She reached over to find her phone, when she realized Jay was snuggled up against her, still asleep. She couldn't believe her eyes as she looked up and found his arm wrapped securely around her. As her phone rang again, she reached over to find who was texting her. As she looked at her phone she found Voight's reply to her text from last night. He gave her the ok, and told her to look out for Jay as he had been through a lot over the past few days. After sending a quick response to Voight, Erin then turned off her phone and snuggled back into the familiar embrace of her once boyfriend.

Erin woke up, yet again to find the other side of the bed empty. There was no word to describe how she felt until she heard the footsteps she knew too well patter back into the room. She tried to pretend she was asleep, until she quickly opened her eyes to find those loving eyes staring right back at her. They both smiled, but Jay's smile brought on some pain as he flinched from the muscles in his face reacting to the two black eyes. As he flinched, Erin jumped out of bed to stand up next to Jay, surveying all of his injuries. She couldn't help but think this was all her fault that if she just stayed in intelligence Jay would not have been beaten almost to death. As Jay looked down at Erin's face, he saw the sudden onset of sorrow in her eyes, as tears begun to fall down her cheeks onto her shirt. He reached down and tipped her face enough for her to look at him right in the eye, and told her it was all ok, that everything is better now that she is back. She still felt horrible, but staring into his soft eyes helped her accept his injuries. Once they stopped staring at each other, they decided to sit down and watch a movie, as they had nothing else to do.

Jay: Alright what do you want to watch?

Erin: I really don't care, but aren't we going to talk about this (gesturing her hand towards both of them)

Jay: Sure, then what do you want to talk about? How about we start with me waking up, and seeing you in my bed!

Erin: Hahaha, anything but that, it's a long story, I just needed to see you, so Will put me in charge of you for the 24 hours he's going to be gone. So accentually I am your babysitter!

Jay: Ya right your my babysitter, I don't need anyone to watch me, I'm a grow man, if you want to go, than you can go. Don't feel obligated to stay.

Erin: Well do you want me to go home?

Jay: …

Erin: That's what I thought, so let's change the subject!

Jay: Alright than, so what do you want to talk about now?

Erin: How about, when was the last time you took a shower!

As Jay, smirked she knew she was right, he probably hadn't taken a shower from the time he got back from the bust. Well, that was going to change today, Erin thought.

Jay: Well I was going to take a shower today, so Will could help me, but he's gone so I guess I will wait till he gets home tomorrow.

Erin knew that he was indeed going to take a shower today, but she also was a bit taken back, that he would not want her help, he instead wanted his brothers help.

Erin: Don't act like I haven't seen you naked, you are going to take a shower today, whether you like it or not.

Jay knew he had to take a shower, as he could smell himself from a mile away, he smelt like a caged animal.

Erin: Come on, let's go, you smell terrible!

Jay: Alright fine, but if I have to confront my smelliness, then you do too!

Erin: I DO NOT SMELL BAD AT ALL!

Jay: Stop denying the fact, and shower, we will both smell nice and clean. Come on dummy

Erin: Ok fine, but absolutely no funny business, we need to get you better and that's final.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Knowing Jay could not manage to take his clothes off himself, Erin stepped in the help Jay take off his shirt. But, she was having trouble, as Jay could not reach his arms over his head. As Erin stood and debated on how to take off Jay's shirt, Jay just watched her, with her stubborn face on, the face that makes him smile every time he sees it. All of a sudden Erin exited the room, too much dismay from Jay. He didn't know what she was doing, all he knew is that he missed her. In no time, she came back with scissors. Jay at first had no idea what Erin was up too, but he knew that she knew what she was doing. All of a sudden, Erin brought the scissors to his collar, and slid all the way down, cutting his shirt down the middle.

Jay: What the hell are you doing?

Erin: I had to cut your shirt, there was no way in hell that you could get this over your head! So stop complaining!

Jay: But that was my favorite shirt!

Erin: Well, good thing mine is still folded in your dresser!

Jay knew the exact shirt she was talking about, he never wore it, as he savored the smell of her perfume on the shirt.

Erin: Alright, pants. Me or you?

Jay: Well, since you have taken the ultimate liberty to rip my shirt in half, I think I can do this.

Erin: Be my guest

Erin could sense the frustration as Jay only got his pants down to his thighs, so Erin took the liberty in pulling both his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Jay looked up, amazed at what he just witnessed, as he quickly stepped out of pants/boxers, he looked down at her. She was wearing a huge smirk, and it made him laugh. Erin eventually caught on, until Jay couldn't laugh anymore because his stomach hurt. Now that Jay was fully unclothed, it was time for Erin. Jay took to the scissors from the bathroom sink, and without Erin knowing, cut a line down the middle of her shirt. Jay was pretty satisfied with his work, as he saw the reaction from Erin. She should have known that was coming next, but her mind was clouded with thoughts of Jay. He then went to take off her jeans. Surprisingly, she let him, knowing that this moment was what she really wanted from Jay. Now that they were both ready for the shower, Erin decided to walk in first. She was flabbergasted to see her same shampoo sitting right on the shower floor. She was so surprised, she didn't even hear Jay walk in the shower. He saw her eyes looking down at the shampoo bottle and smiled.

Jay: I forgot to throw it out after we ended it, remind me to throw it out after our shower

Erin: Nah you can keep it there

With those 6 words Jay knew that they were back. The Erin he knew was finally back. Those 6 words hinted that Erin wanted to try again with the whole relationship idea. Little did they know, it only got better from there...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Both of them had to admit, they flirted a little too much in the shower. Both it still showed how comfortable they were with each other. Once they stepped out of the shower, Erin took the only towel there was, leaving Jay with nothing. As Erin came back into the bathroom to hand Jay the towel, he smiled at what she was wearing. She walked in with a smile on her face that Jay had seen many times before. She sported her favorite shirt from Jay's closet, barely going over her thighs, and a pair of Jay's boxers, hanging off the edge of her hips. She rolled the boxer's waistband to keep them from falling off of her. They now looked like she was wearing a pair of booty shorts, but Jay didn't mind one bit. As Jay was given the towel, Erin then contemplated how to get a shirt on Jay.

Erin: Ok. Idea's, how are we going to get this shirt on you?

Jay: No clue, why don't you work that Erin Lindsay magic, and find a way!

Erin: Ok fine. No shirt.

They both laughed at that comment, but they both knew that it was nearly impossible to get a shirt on Jay. Erin then exited the room in search for sweatpants for Jay. When she came back, she had boxers, and pants, nicely folded in her arms. She knew that it was going to be nearly impossible for him to get his pants on. So, she did it for him, with no complaint from Jay himself. He was starting to like all the attention he was receiving from Erin. When they were finally all dressed, they decided to watch a re-run of a hawk's game from night before, that none of them had actually watched. The game was almost over, so Erin went to check out the schedule that Will left her for Jay's medications, and some of Jay's doctor's notes that he received when he left the hospital. As she was reading the notes, she saw that Jay was supposed to take at least one nap a day.

Erin: Hey dummy

Jay: What 

Erin: Let's take a nap, I'm tired!

Jay: If you want to take a nap, that's fine, but I will not be forced to take a nap because my doctor said so.

She should have known that he was going to be stubborn, she just needed him to get better. So, she went to the couch, and basically begged him.

Erin: Come on Jay! If you take a nap, I will buy you take out!

Jay: I'm listening.

Erin: Whatever take out you want. Just please take a nap, so you can get better. (She sported her sad face, in hoping that he would give in)

Jay: Under one condition

Erin: Ok fine, name it.

Jay: You have to take a nap with me. I sleep better when I'm with you.

Erin: Deal, now let's go.

She knew she probably shouldn't have agreed to the deal, but she was ready to do whatever it took to get Jay back where he was before the kidnapping.

Erin: Ok, I will sleep on my side, you sleep on yours. No funny business Jay

Jay: Er, I can promise you that I will be the perfect gentleman ever!

Erin: Ok fine. Now go to bed please.

When they both started to close their eyes, Erin admitted that she longed for his touch. She wanted him to snuggle with her, and she wanted him to love her again. Yet, she knew she had to take their time to get things back to normal. That thought ended, when she once again felt Jay snuggle up against her, cradling his arm protectively over his body. There was no words that came to mind, to express her happiness. Instead, she decided to close her eyes, and let sleep finally take over.

When she woke up, Jay was still cradled up against her. Erin couldn't express how happy she was, until she heard a familiar voice.

Jay: Good morning. How long did we sleep?

Erin: (Looking over at the clock) we slept over 5 hours.

Jay: Well someone was tired.

Erin: What do you mean by someone, you slept the whole time too!

Jay: Ok fine, what time is it?

Erin: It's about 7 o'clock

Jay: Ok. How about some take out?

Erin: (Pulling the covers over her head) I don't want to get out of bed!

Jay: Ok then, take out in bed.

Erin felt bad, as it seemed like Jay was helping her out instead of her helping him out. It reminded her of what they used to be. Her mind flashed back to when they were dating behind Voight's back. She was happy. She woke up every day, either in her bed with Jay, or in his bed. She ever so wanted to be back where they used to be, but she knew it took time and effort. All she knew, was that she was going to get her man back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ ***** Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the likes and reviews! I love and appreciate very review so please review! They make my day! This is my first story I have ever written on Fanfiction, and I love reading everybody's stories about Chicago PD! I may even be a little obsessed with Linstead… but who cares! Haha I hope you guys love the story! *****_

After finished the take out in bed, with a little too much flirting. Which included them feeding each other, they decided to turn on the tv in Jay's room and cuddle. Both of them seemed very happy, but both of them didn't want to take this too far. They were both trying to get better, and they decided to do it together. Even when Erin didn't know it, Jay was helping her get back to where she was before, by just being with her. By laughing and flirting and everything they did together, she was getting better by the second, and Jay knew that.

 **Fast forward to the week. Day before First Day Back At work.**

After Erin stayed to take care of Jay, she went back home to Voight's house. She didn't want to pressure Jay in to taking things too fast. It was obvious that they both wanted to be with each other. It was just _when_ they were ready to take that next step. When Erin returned from Jay's the next morning, Voight sensed something was up. It was overly obvious, Erin had a smile on her face, she was going to the gym, and she was going on runs. **That** was the Erin Lindsay he knew and loved, and he was happy to have her back. He didn't think much into _Why_ she was acting like this, because, like everything with her, drew back to Jay Halstead. For the years Erin and Jay were partners, Voight knew there was something up. They connected as friends the first day they met each other. Jay had Erin's back every step of the way. Voight knew he had to confront Jay about Erin, it was simply inevitable.

 **First Day Back at Work**

Erin and Jay both walked up the flight of stairs leading to intelligence. Jay picked Erin up from Voight's because Voight always went into work extra early to get a glimpse of the day ahead. As they climbed the stairs, Jay took one look at Erin. She looked happy, but he could sense the unevenness of her, finally coming back to being a cop. When they finally got to the top of the stairs, Voight and everyone else looked at them with smiles on their faces. Their two good detectives were finally back, healthy as ever. When Voight gave the day's briefing, Erin was paying extra attention. She didn't want to mess her first day back up. She felt like she needed to prove herself. The whole time she was paying attention, Jay looked over at her, with a smile on his face. He was happy she was back. When Voight finished his briefing, he asked Halstead and Lindsay to come in his office. He sent the others on a lookout for the person who was wanted for in intelligence. When Erin and Jay entered Voight's office, they were both unsure of what was going to happen next. Voight then suddenly opened his desk drawer and pulled out two large packets of paper. One packet was for Erin and the other packet was for Jay. The packets needed to be signed by Erin and Jay to actually be back from furlough. After Erin and Jay signed the papers, Erin was asked to leave to go suit up, and to go help the others on the stakeout. Instead, Jay was asked to stay in Voight's office to have a "little chat" as Voight called it. When Erin left, Jay didn't know what was about to happen.

Voight: Sit down Halstead, you are not in trouble

Halstead: Yes sir, what is this about?

Voight: As we both know, Erin was in a dark place before you were kidnapped, and then after she rescued you, she asked for her badge back. Also, after she did that, she spent the next couple days with you. Correct?

Halstead: Yes that is true, Sir. But _

Voight: (Cuts off Jay) I no longer care about your relationship status Halstead, I just need to know someone has her back 24 hours a day. Can I count on you?

Halstead: (Speechless for the next 15 sec) (Clears his throat) He Sir, absolutely, you can always count on me.

Voight: Great, keep an eye on her Halstead.

Halstead: Thanks Voight. (Exits office in search for Lindsay, in hope that she hadn't left yet)

When Jay finished putting his vest on, he turned around from instinct to put on Lindsay's, but she wasn't there. He then remembered what Voight told him, and was instantly put in an elated mood. He exited the prep room, to go outside. He stepped outside to get his car, until he saw the person that makes him every time he sees her. Erin was waiting in her car for Jay, probably looking to hear what Voight saw. When Erin saw Jay, she was surprised to see Jay sporting his famous grin. If anything she thought he would at least have a fresh black eye after talking to Voight. But sporting a grin after coming from Voight's office was hardly even seen. He entered the car, with Lindsay sporting an overly confused face.

Jay: So are you going to drive, or are we just going to sit here?

Erin: Ya, we are not leaving until you tell me why you have that grin on your face. What the hell did Voight do?

Jay: Oh, nothing. Now drive before I go and get my car. (Jay knew he would never leave Erin like this, it was way too funny to watch)

Erin: Fine. But you are going to tell everything Voight told you. Deal?

Jay: We will see. Now drive lady.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They got to the bust too quickly for Jay to tell Erin the story, but Erin had a feeling it was about her. That night laying in her old bed, she thought about what Voight told Jay. She wanted to know, no, she needed to know, and it was going to kill her if he didn't tell her. Jay. Once again, her minded drifted off to Jay, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She needed his touch, she need to tell him that she never stopped loving him. All she needed was him.

 **The Next Saturday**

The night before, Erin dumbly turned down an offer to hang out with the rest of the district at Molly's, in celebration of the successful bust. She automatically turned it down, not because she didn't want to drink, she just wanted to be alone with Hank. On that Friday night, she was going to confront Hank about finally moving back in to her apartment. She hadn't been there since the time she got the phone call from Alvin saying that Jay had been kidnapped. She had spent one month with Voight, and she felt she was ready to face her demons, and move back in. She planned to do it Saturday night by herself. She didn't want anyone to see the damage Bunny probably had made to her used to be beautiful apartment. She hoped for the best, but she knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Unfortunately, Voight had prior commitments with his son and his wife. Erin packed up all of her stuff, ready to go to her apartment. She only had three duffels to carry so she could hopefully carry them all in one trip. When she got to her apartment she parked in her parking spot, right in front of the building. She got all the bags out of her trunk, and headed upstairs. She took the elevator, because she knew she could never climb five flights of stairs with the three duffels. When she got to her floor, she started to panic. She was scared to go back in her apartment. So like always, he called Jay in tears, asking him to help her. Knowing Jay, he probably went 15 over to get to Erin's apartment as fast as he could. He was scared that she was crying, even Jay knew, that she never cried. Once he got to the apartment building, he quickly parked and ran up the five flights of stairs. When he finally got to her floor, he saw Erin crumbled up in a ball at the bottom of her door. He quickly ran to her. She was overly relieved that he came so fast, but was once again frightened that she had to go inside now. Like a cop, Jay entered the apartment first so he could clear it. Once it was all clear, he came back out to find Erin. She stood up and walked in, leaving her bags for Jay. When they finally got inside, it turned out that it wasn't that bad. All they had to do was flush some pills down the toilet, and clean up the empty beer bottles scattered around the house. The house seemed fine except the living room. The tv, couch, and dvd player were all missing. All that was left was a stained carpet that Erin later threw out along with the beer bottles. The living was now bare as a bone. But it really didn't bother Erin considering her whole house was utterly spotless now. They house was cleared by 9pm. They both were happy that they were done, but Jay was extra happy that she was finally moving back in to her apartment. Which basically meant more spending time with Erin, and not being supervised by Hank the whole time. Since there was no couch for Erin and Jay to watch tv on, they instead went upstairs to Erin's room to watch the Cub's game. They both laid down, on their sides of the bed. It was like what it used to be, except Jay didn't automatically turn to Erin's side to lay a protective arm around her. He instead kept to his side. They both knew it was awkward, but none of them wanted to confront it. Erin was noticeably "sad" as she then turned the opposite way from Jay, and tried to sleep. He didn't know why he didn't want to hold her, but he had to say something because he knew that she hated going to bed mad.

Jay: Er, what's wrong?

Erin: Nothing, now go to bed.

Jay exited the bed and walked to Erin's side so he could look at her face. Her face was wet with tears. He hated seeing her like this. Especially since he caused this. Jay didn't know what to do, but he had to do something or else he would never let this go. He jumped back on the bed, and sat with his back on the headboard. He was thinking of what to do, when Erin's favorite show came on "One Tree Hill". He knew that she could not see the tv from where she was laying down, so he pulled her into his lap, without her fighting him. He put his head down on her shoulder, and started to wipe her tears. She then turned around to straddle Jay, and looked him in the eye. His heart dropped ten floors when he saw her whole face. She just needed to look at him, to feel his arms around her in some type of way. Jay then turned off the tv, in hoping that Erin would talk to him, because he was currently speechless. But, none of them talked, all they did was stare into each other's eye for what seemed like forever. When Jay started to sense that Erin was close to falling asleep, he laid her down, and cuddled next to her. She in return, turned around so her face was buried in his chest. This was such an Erin move, he thought to himself. Jay probably only slept for at least two hours, he kept watching Erin sleep. He was mesmerized on how she slept. She was absolutely beautiful.

At about 6am, Jay got out of bed. Knowing Erin wouldn't wake up until 7. He went down to Erin's favorite bakery to pick up some food for breakfast, know that she had nothing in her fridge that was edible. Erin then unexpectedly woke up around 5:30. She turned around expecting to see a sleeping Jay, but was met with cold sheets. Where was he? Did he bale on him? Did he think caring for her was too much? About everything about Jay leaving ran through Erin's brain. She then ran downstairs looking for Jay, hoping he was there just getting some water. She was met with a dark kitchen and an unlocked door. He had left her. He escaped during the night, she thought. She got out her phone in order to call him, but saw that her phone was simply dead. She went crazy. She sat in the corner of her living room crying about Jay left her. Until, she heard the front door open. She quickly turned around in search for her gun, as she thought there was an intruder in her home. Except, she turned around to see her man. Jay. He looked at her, dropped his bags of bakery items and ran to her. So many things were running around in his head. Was she hurt, did she relapse, did someone break in? Except, it was only because he left to get her some food. Little did she know that she was currently sporting only a bra and a pair of panties. She clung to him as he surveyed her, making sure nobody had harmed his girl. He then carried her upstairs to her bedroom and laid her down. She then explained how she thought he left. When Erin told him this he was overly surprised to think that Erin thought he would actually leave her. Once everything was cleared up, Jay took his hand to catch all the tears that had fallen on her beautiful face. He then gave her his shirt because she looked cold. After that, they both went downstairs to eat their donuts and drink their coffee together like they did every morning. It was simply perfect.


End file.
